Empathy
by Lady Elizabeth
Summary: *New Chapter 2!!!!* Susannah starts getting closer w/ Jesse but what happens when she gets a strange new power that she can't control and soon becomes very deadly...Plz R&R it's my 1st Mediator fic! Plz check it out! U won't regret!
1. New Mysteries

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic for The Mediator Series, I hope you like it, I'm setting this after "Haunted", I'll try the best I can to write this fic to the best of my knowledge of the series and try not to get anything wrong but it's a spoiler for those who have not read the story yet so just warning you now. This story is going to be a bit long and it's gonna have a few plots rolled into one.   
  
Disclaimer: Sorry everyone I don't' own any of the characters from the Mediator Series. All the main characters are from the great imagination of Jenny Carroll/Meg Cabot plus maybe a few of my own creations. Although too bad I wouldn't mind if I did own Jesse but you can't have everything you want. Anyways I hope you like my story.   
*~Empathy~*  
Chapter 1  
  
I don't know how this weekend went by so fast, one minute I remember hanging out with Adam and Cee Cee stuffing ourselves with cheeseburgers and fries then the next moment I realize I'm in school. Great way to start the week huh. As school started there was the usual whirlwind of students hurrying to get to class. I quickly rushed to my locker and grabbed my books for my next class before I headed to homeroom. As I was unloading my backpack with all the books I had the hallway started to quiet down. Just then I felt a slight tug on my hair, I turned around and surprise surprise it was the person I least wanted to see right now.  
  
"Miss Susannah Simon, you better hurry up or you'll be late for homeroom, we wouldn't want that now would we." said Paul in a sweet flirty voice. He was playing with the end strands of my hair until I reached up and grabbed his hand and pushed it away.  
  
"What do I need to do to get you to leave me alone?! Paul get out of my sight now!" I yelled, but then I quickly realized to shut my mouth because we were the only two in the hallway. I turned my attention back to my locker.  
  
Okay I mean the guy may have kissed me once and I sorta kissed him back but I mean he knew that I wasn't interested. God this guy doesn't seem to give up does he even after Jesse beat the crap out of him. I slammed my locker shut and turned around to yell at Paul but he wasn't there. That worked a little bit too well, anyways I zipped close my backpack and ran towards homeroom with all my books.  
  
I guess I would rather battle boring teachers any day then deal with Paul Slater who seems just so full of himself that I just couldn't get anywhere with him in an argument if I tried. Plus the fact that he was the cause of Jesse moving to the rectory, and me almost killing myself before by not telling me how to get out of the hallway.  
  
I quickly sat down in my seat next to Cee Cee. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher calling out names for attendance, I was staring out the window watching the fog hang over the ground in a dark and mysterious way. I guess I didn't' realize i was that distracted until the teacher was calling my name multiple times trying to get my attention.   
  
"Here." I said. But as I continued my staring out the window I guess I saw someone that couldn't possibly have been alive since she ran up straight to the window and started banging on it. But of course no one could hear her except for me. She looked sad and when she realized that her efforts were futile she dematerialized. The teacher then dismissed us.  
  
You sorta have to feel bad for her, but then again guess who gets another ghost mystery to solve. Me, great. I mean is it so much to ask just to be a normal high school teenager worrying about normal teenage girl stuff instead of helping to mediate ghost to the other side. And let me just say not fun when a ghost for example of your boyfriend's old soon to be married wife who had him offed decides that you should share the same fate if you don't cooperate with her. Oh yeah that's just great normal teenager stuff that I am proud to have happen to me all the time.  
  
On the other hand I guess the only good thing that I think that came out of this was Jesse and being able to see him.  
  
"Hey Suze, I'll catch up with you later okay I have to be heading to English now but I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"Sure thing, I'll see you later."  
  
Right before lunch I had to report to Father Dom's office, and surprisingly this time it wasn't talking about the usual mediator stuff. Kelly Prescott was in his office too.  
  
"Susannah, good morning, we were just discussing what we should do with the rest of the money in the treasury." Father Dominic said greeting me with an optimistic smile.  
  
"Kelly was sitting down and looked over when I sat down to the chair next to her.   
  
"Well you know, we have been spending most of the money on charity stuff like what Suze here wanted but I was wondering why not just a big Halloween party we could throw next Friday." explained Kelly. "It'll have a dj and the requirement is that you have to wear costumes."  
  
I got to admit that I wasn't really fond of the idea but you know I had to throw her a bone sometime. We did spend most of the money on the cookouts on the beach and such as I suggested before.   
  
"Sounds like a good idea," I said but it came out a little less enthusiastic than I had planned but Kelly didn't seem to notice. I guess it wasn't that bad of an idea but I wasn't too thrilled with the whole dance thing. Not like I could really bring an actual date that people could see. And I think that having an invisible date for the occasion would be just a little absurd in people's minds.  
  
Father Dom interrupted Kelly's insessive babbling of the party and what she was gonna do and such, etcetera etcetera. I was half way out the door when Father Dom called me back in.  
  
"Susannah, there was this ghost you might have seen her already her name is Amanda. She's been appearing and reappearing around here for the past weekend, She is well...quite upset about her death and doesn't seem to want to believe it. She is quite frantic so be careful of her if you encounter her." Father Dominic said looking a bit grim and serious. "She might be dangerous you don't know that alright so I want you to be careful around her."  
  
"No problem Father D. I'll be careful. Aren't I always?" Okay maybe that last sentence isn't always exactly true but you know I'm careful most of the time, well sometimes besides I have Jesse and Father D. always looking out for me if I'm in any real trouble. "Don't worry about it Father D. I have it all under control." I told him this as I was walking out the door. I headed to lunch and sat with Cee Cee and Adam as usual.   
  
As I sat down Cee Cee whispered sharply to me, "hey that Paul guy is staring at you again." I turned my head, yep he was staring at me intently not taking his eyes off me, this would be okay if it was any other guy I guess not Paul and the love and my life love getting into fights and try beating the crap out of each other. Especially when it occurs at my house. "Still seems that after all that time he still hasn't given up on you, I gotta admit he seems pretty persistent."  
  
"Well Suze if you ever need a big strong man to take care of your Paul problem you know you can always count on me."  
  
Me and Cee Cee were on the verge of bursting out laughing but I tried the best to restrain myself. "Don't worry Adam if I ever need your help I'll give you a call" I replied to his remark.   
  
I was clearing my lunch and when I heading back to my table guess who just appears out of no where and bumps into me and I fall.   
  
"Aww sorry Suze, I didn't see you." he extended his arm out to help.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure." I rejected his help but he took my arm and pulled me up anyways. I didn't' appreciate his help and I made this known to him, but for a second he didn't let go and I felt this small shock along my arm and quickly pulled it out of his grasp. I gave him a glare and walked away.  
  
After that things just started to get weirder. I could still feel that shock along my arm it was tingling, but I didn't pay attention to it. God, why did Paul have to go to my school, it would make things so much simpler if he would just transferred back to wherever he came from and stayed there.   
  
When we were dismissed and I went to my locker I had found a note. I expected it to be from Father Dom but no such luck I guess. It was from Paul, surprise surprise. Will he ever get a clue, I understand that he is lonely and all but 1) he tried to have my boyfriend exorcised 2)almost killed me by leaving me in the limbo place 3)attempted sexual harassment which resulted in painful blisters and 4)pissing me off and getting in a fight with Jesse with them beating the crap out of each other in my house. So you can understand my feeling for this guy, and as much as I try to be optimistic like Father D. and have some empathy for the guy but you know what right now I don't care any more what he thinks.  
  
I read the slanty handwriting from Paul:  
  
Dear Suze,  
I know that we have had our differences in the past but you and I are one in the same. We are shifters and we share common gifts. I'm warning you that this is your last chance to ask for my help. Besides I'm sure you'll need it sooner than you think.  
With Love,  
Paul  
  
What did he mean by that? Frankly right now I didn't' need his help on anything, as much as this so called shifting did interest me I am perfectly, well somewhat content with how things are going in my life. I've had enough of his help already and I already know what happened the last time that I accepted his help and his information and that is an event I prefer that won't occur any more.  
  
When school ended I walked out in front to go and meet my stepbrothers. Dopey was being his usual obnoxious self, Doc was reading a big fat book, and of course Sleepy was in the front looking as usual tired.   
  
Surprisingly I didn't' hear any more of Dopey's comments of how he knew I was supposedly sneaking up a boy into my room, I think that he knows what would happen to him if he did. But me and Doc were dropped off at the house and Dopey and Sleepy drove somewhere else.  
  
Finally we reached home, an end to that long day I guess. I headed up to my room and dumped my heavy backpack on the floor, it landed with a big thump. Jesse was sitting in the window seat as usual reading "Pride and Prejudice" with Spike on his lap.   
  
I just plopped onto my bed and hid under my pillow and just relax for a minute. But then again Jesse was in the room and that always does brighten my spirits.  
  
Jesse looked up from his book and placed it down. he walked over to my bed and plopped down next to me making the bed move as he did."Susannah?" he asked. My head was still under my pillow, but I had to admit he had me in an interesting position.  
  
"Susannah, are you going to hide out under there all day?" he asked in his sweet silky voice of his.  
  
God why does he have to do that, don't swoon don't swoon don't swoon. But then again you know I wasn't going to come out I was comfortable under there and maybe just laying under there would prevent me from doing something stupid in front of Jesse.  
"I'm comfortable" I replied.  
  
The pillow went flying to the other side of the bed. Go figure, ghost powers, unfair.  
  
"How was school Susannah?" He said as I turned around he was sitting up on the edge of my bed.  
  
"It was fine, boring as usual, nothing all that interesting happening in the land of the living here Jesse. I could use some fun though right now, but there's nothing to do." I paused for a moment and I changed my mind that I guess that there was a certain thing I could do to have a little fun. Too bad making out was out of the question, as much as I enjoy Jesse's casual kisses and as romantic as that would be I doubt it. So I settled for acting childish. What can I say I wanted to have some fun.  
  
I hit him with my pillow. It surprised him, but he quickly got up and recovered from the hit and took a pillow and threw it at me."Is that all you got Hector de Silva?" I put the emphasis on Hector, with the added flirty voice into it. Soon it was a full fledged pillow fight. But I have to admit that was the only event that really did brighten my day. Suddenly Jesse dematerialized. I was looking around for him. So I just sat there on my bed for a second and caught my breath.   
  
"Jesse? Where are you?" I called out I had a feeling that he wasn't gone yet. Then I got hit with a pillow behind me. "Hey!" I said dramatically then I threw the pillow back and tackled him and hit him with another pillow. "Fine I know what will settle this" then he in turn grabbed me and then started tickling me. I was just laying there laughing my head off.  
  
"No... Jesse... unfair...that tickles...stop it." I said in between peals of laughter then he stopped and gave me a rest. I sat up and caught my breath, his face was so close to mine and I was gazing intensely into those deep brown eyes of his. He cupped one of his hands under my chin and he kissed me.  
  
Okay so this is what I have been wanting the whole day and I finally got my wish. But when I did kiss him I don't know something happened. And I'm not talking about the kiss having the whole romantic effect on me sort of thing that I could feel all they way till the base of my spine but just something more out of the ordinary than that.  
  
This was much different because while I was kissing him I saw flashes and images of his family. These were lightening quick flashes and if I blinked it would all go away. I saw his sisters, I saw his mother and father and I saw him together with them and how much he resembled them. They were outside getting ready to go somewhere. His mother and sisters riding a carriage while he and his father were on horseback. Jesse rode ahead and told that he would meet his family a little later and they all said their goodbyes and he left.  
  
I blinked and open my eyes and I saw that Jesse was right in front of me, he looked a little bit worried but I think that worry passed when I smiled at him.  
  
I heard my mom walking up the stairs. "Suzie, you here?" she shouted.  
  
"Bye querida, I'll see you soon." Jesse said with a smile as he kissed my forehead his hand still cupped under my chin his thumb stroking the side of my cheek, he then politely dematerialized as my mom entered my room.  
  
"Hi mom," I said quickly. I could see that she disapproved of the state my room was in with pillows and sheets everywhere it was a bit of a mess but I say it was worth it even if I did get that look from her.  
  
"How was school?"   
  
"It was fine, but mom I really have a lot of homework that I have to get started on so I'll see you at dinner okay." I said really quickly.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later." she said as she was closing the door.  
  
I couldn't shake what had happened. Where did those images come from? I mean I never had them before today, but then again I only did kiss him like four times before this so I don't know. But with his family he looked so happy and I just can't believe that it's like he won't ever see them again or unless he moves on I guess.  
  
I went over to the window seat and sat down and looked over toward the shore. The waves were crashing against the shore making a calm sound. The sun was starting to set and the weather was starting to cool.   
  
I started to concentrate and try to figure how that image came to me. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was there, I don't know how to describe it I was in my room but it was much different. It was a plain beige color.It wasn't like the first time when I had kissed Jesse, this time was different, it was as if I was actually there instead of a spectator like before. There was a small bed for one person and an old worn out dresser to the side. The room looked empty. I looked over to the top of the dresser, and there was that old cigar box except it wasn't old any more it was new but it was just a bit worn out.  
  
I couldn't' believe this, this was starting to freak me out here. But soon I saw Jesse he came into the room and just came and laid on the bed. He looked stressed. "Nombre de Dios" was all he said and he just let out an exasperated sigh. His hands over his head, his eyes close, he looked like he was trying to relax for a bit from a stressed out day.  
  
I went to sit next beside him but he didn't' even notice my presence. He started walking over to the door but the door slammed open and a punch came out of no where. But unfortunately I was pulled out of this memory before I could see who did it and what was even happening.  
  
I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. I was in the middle of the floor gasping for air. It felt like someone was strangling me but there was no one there. I then found that I was three feet from the floor gasping for air, but I couldn't' see anybody around. I was then dropped and the grip on my neck loosened.  
  
I hurried to my bathroom and filled the sink with water. I splashed some cold water on my face, I looked into the mirror and there was a scrape on the side of my face and two hand prints around my neck all which were starting to show clearly in red and starting to bruise.  
***Hey everyone this is my first Mediator fic I hope that you like it so far. Sorry that this first chapter isn't all that interesting but I promise that it will get better later on. My only stipulation is that I get 10 reviews before I post my next chapter so don't 'be afraid to review. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it so if you enjoyed it please review thank you.  
  
Until Next Chapter,  
~Lady Elizabeth 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:   
  
Hey Everyone thank you for all the reviews so far I really appreciate it and I promise you that I am working on the next chapter right now. Thank God for summer vacation, but anyways again thank you for the reviews and I shall be done in a few days with the next chapter, although first I have to figure out what to write, it's been a bit of a while. Thank you and I'll post something soon!  
  
~Lady Elizabeth~ 


	3. Darkness Falls

Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone thank you sooooo much for all the reviews I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to write this chapter but I've been busy, I know I know no excuses but I've worked hard on this chapter so like I said before please review and that's my only favor I ask of you.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of the Mediator characters they all belong to Meg Cabot/Jenny Carroll and I'm just borrowing the characters for my own fanfiction stories so please don't sue me I'm not worth it!  
  
~*Chapter 2*~ Darkness Falls  
  
I stood in front of my bathroom mirror in horror as I lifted up my hair to see that the bruising was all around my neck. I examined the scrape on my cheek, it wasn't too bad but it would be something I was sure that Jesse would ask me about if he saw, and frankly I wouldn't know what to say to him because I couldn't explain it myself. Not to mention my mom's reaction when she saw that her daughter who just magically got beat up in the short time from last she saw me. I put some of that liquid bandage stuff on my cheek and after it dried attempted to cover it up with make up, I did the same with my neck, thank God for foundation. I wrapped a scarf around my neck just in case the cover up didn't work.  
  
I looked out in a crack of the bathroom door praying that Jesse wasn't there, for once a time when I didn't want Jesse to be around, wow that's been a while. The only thing that I have to worry about now is that small scrape on my cheek. I'll just make up some excuse on how I scraped it. I paced in my room and kept looking in the mirror to try and understand what had just happened.  
  
"Hey Suze, it's time for dinner, get down here now!" yelled Dopey.  
  
I rushed downstairs and found everyone waiting for me at the table and staring at me. I sat down uneasily and played with my food for a while before speaking up.   
  
"Can I be excused?"  
  
"Sure Susie, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just not all that hungry, I'm going to go for a little walk down the beach alright?"  
  
"Okay, just be back before it gets too late."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Probably just wants to sneak off and see that guy, although I forgot his name,"whispered Dopey to Sleepy loud enough for me to hear. I threw a roll at him and then walked out the door before he could say something. I didn't need to hear his remarks, or to announce them to everyone else at the table.  
  
It was a quarter past six when I got to the beach. I left my shoes on the sidewalk and started walking along the edge of the water. The wind was picking up and the sky was stained with yellow, gold and red as sunset approached quickly and dark clouds in the near distance. It seemed very peaceful and surprisingly there was no one on the beach.  
  
I was finally alone with my thoughts, my hands were shaking, flashes of what had happened in my room came flooding into my mind. Each image was so intense that it was difficult for me to breathe. I sought the stability of a nearby rock and leaned against it. My world then became black.  
  
***  
  
The images were still flashing in my mind, the events I had witness before then blurred into one and then an image of each member of his family all ending with the image of a hooded figure. It seemed like I was losing my mind, these images were pounding in my head and then there was a deadly silence.   
  
  
  
There was fog all around me, my eyes hurt from straining to see past it all, I walked to what I thought was forward although it didn't seem like there was any sense of direction in this place. It is silent as the grave, if there were no ghosts at least, the only sound I hear is the sound of my own quiet footsteps and the racing beating of my heart. This was like something out of the twilight zone or something. What is going on?  
  
I keep walking and it seemed the farther I went the more the fog started to clear until I was in the eerie glow the one place I hated the most, the hallway, the alternative plane or whatever you would want to call it. All I knew was that this was the place that made my skin crawl and the feeling of uneasiness was a given. Maybe walking forward wasn't the best idea in the world but hey at least it doesn't seem I'm lost any more. Although I could just imagine what my curiosity would lead to next.  
  
I was almost half expecting Paul to jump out or something like that. Him I could handle, maybe even if there was some mad violent ghost walking around cursing the world but hey I get the hallway, just my luck.  
  
It was different feeling than the last time I was here, I could barely see and the walls feeling narrow and closing. There was a single pale candle floating toward me, it grew brighter as it came closer. I was curious at its purpose here and when it got just inches away, I cautiously stepped back, the candle flickered and then the flame was gone.   
  
The silence here is killing me, I can't stand it, and the feeling of being trapped in this hallway was unbearable. I'm just cursing my luck here, hey even confronting Jesse on our feelings and such seemed more appealing right now.   
  
I could barely make out the candle figure still floating in the air, I approached it and suddenly there was a pulse that knocked me off my feet followed by a deafening ring that pierced into my head as I attempted to block the sound out.  
  
Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.  
  
***  
  
I awoke with a startled gasp, I was unaware of my surroundings and desperately trying to fill my lungs with air. It was pouring rain and I was soaking wet, I had not moved from my position from the rock. Straining to see what was in front of me I quickly grabbed my shoes and ran home. Under the light of the street lights I tried to make out what time it was, and I found that it was quarter of eight. I can't believe I was out there so long. That only propelled me to get home faster.   
  
My clothes were soaking wet and as I reached the house I knew I couldn't go in through the front door. I could just imagine what Andy and my mom would say, let alone Dopey from what he would hear. I climbed up my roof and into the window. I rushed towards the bathroom with my dripping clothes and grabbed the nearby towel to dry off a little and drying off my face and as I did it revealed my previous wounds. I looked into the mirror, the marks around my neck and the scrape on my face slowly disappeared, and within moments it was if they never existed in the first place.  
  
The pain from them was gone, is this really happening, I mean is it so hard just to be a normal teenager for once without getting bombarded with visions of the love of your life's past life before he died or even almost being killed for a second here. I mean jeez, there's only so much a girl can take.  
  
I stared few more moments in amazement until I turn around to go and grab some dry clothes and I'm face to face with Jesse. Uh oh. That's what I get for leaving the door open. Just smart Suze, real smart.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone, thank you sooo much for all the reviews I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me and it inspires me to write more of the chapters quickly *hint hint* I'm sorry it took soo long for me to post this chapter up but my word processor here isn't all that great to work with. I hope you liked this chapter because I worked hard on it and stuff. New tone in this chapter, a bit more serious. Hmmmmm what will happen next...  
  
Until Next Chapter,  
  
~Lady Elizabeth 


End file.
